Shifting Tracks
by DianaxAkiraFTW
Summary: Jade's powers go haywire, transporting the current living players to alternate universes. Now, they have to survive the horrors and serious oddities that come from the universe just wanting to fuck everyone over. ALTERNATE UNIVERSES ARE: Genderstuck, Medeival/Fantasystuck, Demonstuck, Apocalypsestuck, Real Men Wear Tights AU, Magicastuck.


Jade wasn't sure what was going on.

She felt like she was trapped in her own body, unable to move and just letting all of her powers go haywire, which was _not_ good considering that she had Bec's powers. Her friends were around her, trying to keep her calm, holding down her body, and if Jade was in her normal mind, she would've accepted them with open arms.

Buts she's not. The voice that's not hers lets out a growl and green sparks fly off of her body, hitting everyone in the chest and paralyzing them. "Just go away already, just, just leave!" She yells, and the toxic color surrounds her and everyone else and they're gone.

Just… gone…

* * *

John's back hits the ground with and audible thump, and he tries to curl up on him on an attempt to stop the pain before another weights slams down on his stomach.

"WHAT IN THE ALMIGHTY FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" Karkat screeches, nearly making John go deaf. "JADE'S GOES OFF HER GOD DAMN ROCKER AND SHE TELEPORTS US TO GOD KNOWS FUCKING WHERE!" He continues, and the profanities are streaming from his mouth so loudly that john scrambles to sit up and places a hand over Karkat's mouth.

"Karkat calm down!" John says, gesturing with his free hand to the area around him. "Look, okay, we're still on the meteor, we just have to find Jade and try to make her bring everyone back."

Karkat takes a few deep breaths and tries to speak somewhat more quietly. "That doesn't exactly mean, Egbert, that she's sane enough to bring everyone else! I mean, she fucking zapped all of us to… somewhere. I'm still trying to figure out where we are on the meteor exactly." Karkat says, getting off of John's lap and looking around the gray room. It was nothing special, but it was obviously one of the troll's rooms. Posters of troll actors littered the walls, mainly of Nic Cage, and a husktop sat on the desk on the far right.

"Well," John says, standing up and brushing some dust from his pants and then holding out a hand. "Might as well start looking around, then we'll get our bearings and get Jade to calm down."

"No, idiot, I mean that there's no troll that I know that hangs up posters of your stupid flush crush. That, and there's never been a troll Nic Cage, remember? Vriska only found out about him through your stupid video that you sent her, he didn't exist on Alternia."

The sound of a door opening caught both of their attention, and they turned to see a thirteen, possibly fourteen year old standing in the door frame. She was wearing the Heir of Breath God Tier outfit, pasty skin, dark hair that curved down to her shoulders and sky blue eyes that stuck out besides the square glasses.

It was basically John, but as a girl.

The three stand in silence, looking at one another before Karkat blurts out, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

* * *

Rose and Kanaya woke up to the sunlight shining in their eyes, they were surrounded by fauna of all kinds, and the trees stretched up, letting tiny little patches of light through their canopies. Rose had on her god tier outfit, and Kanaya had her shirt and red skirt, both were crumpled and had patches of dirt on them.

"Oh, look at our outfits Rose, they have become absolutely filthy." Kanaya complains, trying to brush off as much of the dirt and moss from her clothes as possible without spreading the stains. Rose stands up, and watches as her outfit slowly cleans itself.

"Well, my outfit will be fine to continue wearing, but yes, we will need to hurry to a river or civilization to clean yours quickly before they set in." Rose says, helping Kanaya to her feet and leading the way through the undergrowth.

"So where do you assume Jade teleported us, her own planet or somewhere else entirely?" Kanaya says, trying to strike up some conversation to pass the time. She catches up with Rose, holding her hand and rubbing soothing circles on it.

"Well, I am certain that we are not on LOFAF, seeing as there is no snow or frogs here, I can't really say where we are. We could be on Earth, but I don't see how that's possible, seeing as our planet is destroyed."

"But then where are we? Didn't Jade say that her powers were only limited to our universe's green sun?"

"Yes, but, with a sudden influx of power that Jade experienced, it's entirely possible that her powers might've increased beyond the green sun, and it's entirely possible that we could've been brought to an alternate version of our planet, Jade might've even somehow made it through her own image of the world outside of her island."

Kanaya chuckled, and brought her hand away from Rose's in order to help her push a bundle of large leafs out of the way. "I believe that is a little farfe-" Her voice cut off, staring at the scene before her.

A tiny village, the buildings made out of slabs of rock and the roofs made out of wood was spread out into rows of streets. People in dresses and steel armor walked freely, or on a horse, along with trolls who are wearing long sleeved shirts and hats to keep the sunlight from harming them.

Kanaya gaps at the scene, thinking that her race was narrowed down to the four on the meteor and Rose, seeing her reaction, giggles. "I do not believe that we are in Kansas anymore, Kanaya." She says the reference lost to the Jade Blood.

* * *

Dave's eyes flashed open due to three things. The first being the lights focusing on him, thankfully darkened by his shades, the second was the sound of a car horn blaring, heading straight towards him.

The third was Terezi's scream, right beside him.

He grabbed the Seer's arm and yanked her to the side, going along with her as the car nearly hit them. The cement sidewalk was vacant of people, and thank god because Dave wasn't really sure how they'd react to a girl with gray skin and pointy horns.

Terezi was shaking, teal tears streaming down her face and she was nearly hyperventilating. Dave wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly and waiting for her to calm down. Minutes pass, but they feel like hours to the Knight, until Terezi speaks up.

"W-what was that? That thing never appeared on Alternia…" She said through her sobs, clinging onto Dave's shirt. He's surprised; Dave figured that there were cars on Alternia.

"They're called cars; people get in them to go to places quicker." He says, standing up slowly and helping Terezi stay balanced. "And on that note, you are probably too freaked out to even try to go anywhere so we're just going to sit down in an alley until you're good to go."

Dave, supporting Terezi a great deal, stumbles over to an alley and slides down the side of a building, the brick scratching his back badly through the thin fabric of his record shirt. And he quickly falls asleep, the alien girl hugging his chest.

* * *

The world was spinning, whites and blacks along with purple and yellows, and her shoulder was being rocked side to side. Her body throbbed in pain, and her shoulder being jostled didn't help whatsoever. Jade groaned and sat up, using her elbows as support.

"Whew, nice to see that you're mother fucking away sister, for a moment I mother fucking thought that you'd up and died on me." Says a somewhat slurred voice from her right, and Jade turns her head slowly, letting her muscles yell out in pain, and seeing Gamzee besides her, looking… concerned?

"Ugh, thanks for checking, at least." Jade says, feeling the ears on top of her head twitch. She sits up fully, almost falling back if Gamzee hadn't put a hand on her back to support her. They were in a dark alley, the air tainted with some sort of foul smell, the dumpsters over flowing and graffiti spray painted on the walls.

She stands up, leaning heavily on Gamzee, and coughs, the smell burning her throat and lungs. She swallows, and coughs again, trying to get words out. "What, what happened? I- I don't…"

"You went mother fucking weird and shit. You zapped all of us and you were the first mother fucker I saw." Gamzee waves his hand, gesturing to the alley. "I've got no mother fucking idea where the mother fuck Karbro and Kanzers is."

"O-oh." Tears start to leak out of Jade's eyes. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't in control, I didn't know what was going on, I, god damn it I am so sorry."

"Hey, hey, calm down Jadesis, it's alright, I know how you feel." He places a hand on Jade's face and paps it gently. "I wasn't in control for a while when I didn't have the mother fucking sopor slime, I know how it feels when you don't know what to mother fucking do and you can't stop yourself."

The Witch chokes out one last sob before moving away from Gamzee's hand, starting to walk (more so of a stumble) out of the alley. She takes one look at the destroyed buildings and takes out her sniper, Gamzee soon joining her and taking out his clubs.

Wherever they were, they certainly weren't taking any chances.

* * *

"Ow…" Roxy moans out, her pink eyes opening to see Jane crying in relief, she's in her normal god tier outfit, and the Condesce's headband is sparking and fizzing around her forehead. Roxy sits up, only to have the Maid tackle-hug her, squeezing her tight and sobbing openly into her wet Rouge of Space outfit.

"Jane, what the hella happened?" Roxy slurs, still not used to the feeling of not having alcohol in her system, but still slurring her words now and again. Jane looks up at her, whipping her eyes from underneath her glasses.

"J-Jade did something and we woke up i-in the ocean. You were passed out and I grabbed you… Roxy, you weren't breathing."

The Rouge looks down in disbelief, then her face softens and she hugs back, slowly standing up and bringing her friend with her. "Let's get off this beach first; it is hella cold in a wet outfit."

They walk up the soft sand took longer than expected, well over five minutes, but soon after the sand-crusted soles are hitting concrete. The street lights cast a golden-yellow light over them, making the cars that appear once in a while seem like ghosts that jump out from the shadows.

They continue, eventually finding a small café by a park that was still open, tucked away from the shopping centers that the two could see from down the street. They walked in, quickly ordering a coffee for Jane and a hot chocolate for Roxy, both having whipped cream on the top. They sit down in a booth hidden in the corner and begin to drink, enjoying the new warmth that filled their body, replacing the cold from their suits and skin.

"Y'know," Roxy begins, licking the cream from her lips, preventing the embarrassing white mustache from forming. "For being self-cleaning and self-repairing, these suits are really shitty at dealing with salt water."

Jane nearly chokes on her coffee from laughing, spitting out some back into the cup and putting a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound. Roxy chuckles a little bit and looks to the side.

She's not sure whether she's more surprised or shocked now.

That's… John… and Karkat… in cosplay… drinking coffee, together.

Like they're on a date.

The sheer 'This is an impossible thing that's happening' of that moment makes Roxy drop her hot chocolate, making the warm drink fall onto her lap.

"Son of a bitch!" She whispers, standing up slightly, trying to wring the coffee out of her shirt. Jane looks at her concerned before Roxy leaves the table, walking over and grabbing a crap ton of napkins to soak up the liquid. Jane walks over, holding her coffee in one hand and tries to help Roxy clean up.

"So… Do we have anything ta pay with?" Roxy asks, and she sees Jane tense up and fear flash in her eyes before she swears under her breath. "Imma gonna take that as a no."

"Yeah, yeah it's a no. Damn it, people saw us order the drinks, and the waiter's going to get really angry at us if we don't pay." She's biting at her bottom lip, something that she only does when nervous. "Roxy what do we do?"

"Hate to break it to you Janey, but we're going to have to do the sneakies and leave."

"But, but Roxy we can't! We can't just leave without-"

"We don't really have a choice, Janey."

Jane looks down, but then nods and grabs Roxy's hand, knowing what she meant. The Rouge closes her eyes and focuses on the world around them. Slowly she feels like she's disappearing, and Jane lets out a startled noise, and she opens her eyes, gripping Jane's hand firmly and dragging her to the wall and then going through it, bringing the Maid with her.

The walk a little while, trying to get as far away from the coffee show as possible before becoming visible (and tangible) again. The streets are lighter here, whether it be from the lights from the apartments lined up with the streets, or the street lights themselves, it was lighter. They walk for a little while and eventually find a bench, sitting down and resting, leaning their heads back against the metal bars.

Roxy looks up, watching as the dark sky with a few stars sprinkling the sky. She thinks that she sees a humanoid figure fly overhead, but it could just be her tired mind playing tricks on her.

And with that the two females fall asleep, side by side, open to the world.

* * *

Sitting on top of a building isn't exactly uncommon for Dirk. However, it is uncommon for someone to be screeching next to him, then falling back and hitting the concrete ceiling.

Dirk opens his eyes, happy that his pointy shades are hiding his orange irises. He turns around, and sees none other that Jake English, panting on the ground. Actually, scratch panting, he's fucking hyperventilating.

"Dude, it's a building, chill the fuck out. It's just a condo; it's not going to bite you in the ass." Dirk says, moving over to the point where he was standing over Jake.

"Bloody…" Jake mutters before sitting up, yelling at Dirk. "I've never been in a bloody city before, let alone anywhere near civilization, don't blame me for screaming at the unknown!"

Dirk rolls his eyes and leans down, grabbing Jake from under his armpits and pulling him up until he's standing (and, yes, he heard the squeak come from Jake). The Prince lets out a sigh and he moves towards the door situated in the center of the concrete, opening it and gesturing for Jake to follow him. He hears the running pace of his ex before he's right beside him on the staircase heading downwards.

They're at the bottom floor quickly, and opening the doors to society, it's surprisingly beautiful. It's far too cool to be Texan weather, and way to beautiful to be anywhere in America for that matter.

"Oh golly, is this where you used to live, Dirk?" Jake questions taking in the world around him with large eyes. "My goodness, it must've been a thrill!"

"It's probably not though." Dirk says, leaning up against the smooth wall besides the door. "Wherever your crazy grandmother brought us is definitely not Texas, or for that matter, probably not in America, so I'm just as lost as you right now."

"Well, we're not completely lost; we can just as easily find a map and find a place to stay until Jade finds us!" Jake starts to walk down the street, surprising Dirk, and he moves in step with the dark haired teen.

"You're taking the whole 'holy shit it's civilization' thing pretty well you know?" No response. "Jake, are you just taking in the scenery or are you just ignoring my ramblings?" Still no response. "Dude, seriously, start talking."

"Is that Jade and everyone over there?"

Dirk stops and looks in the same direction as Jake is. There's a girl with long black hair with a group of about 11, maybe 12 others. But that wasn't what caught Dirk's attention, it was the fact that there was another Jake, another _him_, walking over there with the group before they turn and go down an alley.

"Wait, Jade, hold on we need to talk to you for a bloody moment!" Jake yells out and sprints towards the area where the group disappeared.

"Fucking shit, do not move English, wait for five fucking seconds and stop!" Dirk yells, running after his friend, who just banked right into the alley. Dirk lets out a groan and follows him, not willing to become separated in a place like this.

He knows that this is going to end badly, whether you call it a gut feeling, a premonition, or just a thought; he knew it would end badly.

_Very_ badly.

* * *

**AN: Okay, this came to me randomly. I thought of all the AU's that the Homestuck fandom has created and I was wondering what would happen if some of the main canon characters somehow got transported to the different universe. So this was born.**

**I do have guidelines for this, though. **

**1) This story will only contain characters that are currently alive in the comic and will not contain the dancestors or the ancestors going to the alternate universe (this does not include the Alpha kids). This does not mean that the alternate universes will not have their own Kankri or Mituna or anyone else.**

**2) The people who are transported to the alternate universe will not take the place of the actual people who belong there (as shown with Karkat and John's point of view).**

**3) The main cannon characters can be changed in appearance to fit in with their universe. To put it simply, Terezi is in a universe where trolls do not exist (the closest thing to a troll would be a demon there), so Terezi appears human to everyone but Dave. **

**Of course, I know who I want to send where, but I don't know who's POV to put out another chapter first, so here's the list, and you guys can vote in the reviews, and the chapters will come out in that will determine the order for who which chapters get released first.**

**John and Karkat – **_Genderstuck_ – The trolls and humans are now the opposite gender, the girls being boys and vice versa, and everything is practically thrown off balance for June and Karkat when their boy versions pop into the meteor arguing. John and Karkat from the main comic look the same, but everyone else is the opposite gender.

**Rose and Kanaya – **_Medievalstuck/Fantasystuck_ – The world is brought back to medieval times, trolls are known as the scum of the earth and are hunted either for their horns (this is mainly only for renegade trolls or highbloods who are too dangerous to be kept alive), as slaves (usually lowbloods), or as pets for their master (midbloods). There are frequent shows of hybrid humans that have a human parent and, either a troll parent or a creature parent (dragon, tinkerbull, fairy, etc.). Rose and Kanaya look the same, but Rose has to keep her powers and magic under control as to not get caught and accused of being a witch.

**Dave and Terezi – **_Demonstuck_ – The Prospit Dreamers are Demon Hunters and the Derse Dreamers are demons. Dave from the AU is a high class demon that has stayed alive for a very long time and has a gigantic bounty over his head and AU Terezi is second in command of a group of Demon Hunters known as Prospit. Both Dave from the main comic looks the same, but Terezi appears human to everyone but Dave.

**Jade and Gamzee** – _Apocalypsestuck – _The world is filled with chemicals due to Betty Crocker, who became the Condesce due to exposing herself. Over exposure to the chemicals can either turn someone into a lusus-like monster (this only happens in very chemical orientated areas or extremely long exposure), or a violent troll, the higher the blood color, the more destructive they are. Jade looks the same, dog ears and all, but if she breathes in the chemicals for a long period of time, she begins to transform into a troll version of herself. Gamzee, while he acts calm, is extremely volatile and murderous, but aims to protect Jade in an attempt to keeping the only link back to the meteor alive.

**Jane and Roxy** – _Real Men Wear Tights_ – John and Karkat are popular super heroes, known as Heir and Hemogoblin, along with the other players. Trolls and Humans live in a (somewhat) equal society. Jane is not under the control of The Condesce, due to the band on her head not being able to transmit anything in an alternate universe and Roxy is tempted to drink alcohol, but her own free will and Jane keeps her from becoming drunkard.

**Jake and Dirk** – _Magicastuck_ – The Beta kids, Alpha kids, and some of the trolls (who are humans) are Magica Girls, and normal Jake and Dirk are caught in the middle of a witch hunt. Jake and Dirk are constantly bothered by Doc Scratch to make a contract with him to help them out (yes he is the Kyubey of this universe).


End file.
